finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabul
is a kingdom in the world of Final Fantasy IV. It consists of a castle, which contains the city of Fabul within its walls for the safety of its citizens. The kingdom is populated and defended by a squadron of Monks, and Yang Fang Leiden is their leader. Fabul is the nation that holds the Wind Crystal. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey, Rosa Joanna Farrell, Edward Chris von Muir and Rydia arrive at the castle with Yang, warning the King that Baron is seeking Fabul's Wind Crystal. The king initially does not believe them, as he does not trust the Dark Knight Cecil. Yang and Edward convince the king that Cecil is trustworthy, and the party helps Yang defend the castle against Baron. The war begins with bombing from the Red Wings, and the monks are forced to retreat. Many of the monks are defeated by the monsters, which now make up much of the Baronian army. Eventually, Cecil, Edward and Yang are the only ones left standing, and have to retreat to the Crystal Room. Kain Highwind enters, and Cecil asks for his assistance. He reveals he is now working for the Baron and Kain and Cecil duel. Kain wins the duel, and Golbez shows his face for the first time. Rosa and Rydia come to the rescue, but Golbez manages to wound Yang and Edward, and take Rosa as a hostage. Kain then steals the Crystal. Cecil, Rydia, Edward and Yang ponder for a way to get Rosa back. Cecil decides they should go see Cid Pollendina in Baron, who will give them an airship. Yang asks the King of Fabul if they can borrow a sailing ship to take them to Baron. The King agrees, and gives Cecil the Deathbringer, which instantly kills any creature Cecil strikes with it. However, the King notes it cannot work on true evil. Later in the game, Cecil returns to Fabul after visiting the Sylph Cave in the Underworld and speak to Yang's wife Sheila. She will give Cecil a Frying Pan, which can be used to wake Yang up. After doing so, returning to Fabul and talking to Sheila allows Cecil to get a Knife, the most powerful throwing weapon for Edge. If thrown, it will deal 9999 damage regardless of the enemy's defenses, although it can still miss the untransformed Zeromus. ''Interlude While Yang and others are away at Damcyan celebrating its reconstruction, Sheila goes into labor. A pair of monks cross Mt. Hobs to inform Yang, and he returns to Fabul with Cecil and Rosa. Sheila gives birth to a baby girl, and Yang asks Cecil to be her godfather and name her. Cecil agrees and names the baby Ursula. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years During Yang's tale, Yang is training with three Monks but refuses to train Ursula, believing her status as a princess makes her unfitting for combat. While Yang speaks to Fabul's Chancellor about Baron and rumors they are again seeking the Crystals, Ursula flees the castle and heads to Mt. Hobs to inspect a shooting star she saw fall to the west of the mountains. They investigate the star and begin their journey back when they witness the Red Wings flying towards Fabul. The group returns the kingdom in time to defend it from attack. Eventually Ursula and Yang battle Kain in the Crystal Room to protect the Crystal, but Kain simply leaps over them and seizes it before escaping. Yang prepares a ship in the wake of the battle, and with the help of his trainee monks he and Ursula set out to Baron. In The Crystals, after the party finds Yang and Ursula being cared for in Kaipo, Sheila will give them a Frying Pan and a Ladle with which to revive them. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV *500 accumulated gil *Potion x4 *Ether *Tent x2 *Remedy *Black Sword *Black Shield ''The After Years'' Yang's Tale *Hermes Sandals *Potion x3 *Phoenix Down *Bacchus's Wine *Hi-Potion *Bomb Fragment *Tent *500 gil The Crystals *Hermes Sandals *Phoenix Down x2 *Cross *Bacchus's Wine *Hi-Potion *Small Tail *Cottage *Decoy *Frying Pan *Ladle Shops ''Final Fantasy IV'' ''The After Years'' Yang's Tale | valign="top" width="50%"| |} The Crystals | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside the Castle DS Formations *Domovoi x2, Gray Bomb *Bomb x3 *Sword Rat x3 *Cockatrice x2, Gatlinghog War with Baron With the exception of the Gargoyle, the waves will alternate between the two formations. Nintendo DS Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fabul Area *Basilisk, Goblin x3 *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 *Bomb x3 *Domovoi, Gatlinghog x3 *Gargoyle x2 *Leshy x2 *Spirit x2 *Tiny Mage x4 Baron Attack :''Note: All these battles are scripted encounters *Captain, Baron Marine x2 *Leshy, Sahagin, Domovoi *Gargoyle Music The background music that plays in Fabul is its eponymous theme, "Fabul". Trivia *In an SNES version, after Golbez's siege on Fabul, the two guards on Floor 2 right before the King's Room both say, "T". *One of the servers of Final Fantasy XIV is named Fabul. *In Final Fantasy IX, Cid of "Fabool", a regent of Lindblum, is an allusion to Fabul. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations